


A Questionnaire for Arthur Pendragon

by Piscaria



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in 50 questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Questionnaire for Arthur Pendragon

1\. Did you know he was a sorcerer?  
2\. No?  
3\. If you did, you'd have reported it to your father, wouldn't you?  
4\. Do you know what the king does to sorcerers, Arthur?  
5\. I suppose you're right – it is a stupid question, isn't it?  
6\. Have you ever killed a sorcerer?  
7\. How many magic users have you slain?  
8\. Five?  
9\. Ten?  
10\. Twenty?  
11\. Am I getting close?  
12\. How many more have you handed over to the executioner?  
13\. Did you ever regret it?  
14\. Did their cries as they writhed on the pyre ever haunt you at night?  
15\. Could you have let him burn, if your father asked it of you?  
16\. And you're sure you didn't know?  
17\. Did he ever seem odd to you?  
18\. Was he secretive?  
19\. Did suspicious things ever happen around him?  
20\. I don't know, do you think the dragon counts?  
21\. How could you forget landing a mortal blow on a dragon?  
22\. Did you notice that your sword had no blood on it?  
23\. Did you think that odd?  
24\. You don't have many friends, do you, Prince Arthur?  
25\. No, I suppose it wouldn't do for the crown prince to show preference, would it?  
26\. He saved your life once, didn't he?  
27\. More than once?  
28\. How many times, would you say?  
29\. Doesn't that seem an odd thing to lose track of?  
30\. You trusted him, didn't you?  
31\. Did he trust you?  
32\. No, I suppose if he had, you'd have known he was a sorcerer, correct?  
33\. Do you know how he escaped?  
34\. Magic?  
35\. That cell is warded against magic, is it not?  
36\. Did your men tell you how they found him gone, the door swinging freely on its hinges?  
37\. How many keys to that door were there?  
38\. Just one?  
39\. And who held that one key?  
40\. You?  
41\. But how did he get ahold of it?  
42\. And you didn't notice it missing?  
43\. Do you always neglect to count your keys, Prince Arthur?  
44\. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?  
45\. None at all?  
46\. But you were close, weren't you?  
47\. I don't know, how close can one be with his servant?  
48\. Do you repay such loyalty in kind?  
49\. Are you loyal to your father?  
50\. When he asks it of you, will you kill him?


End file.
